


A Simple Date

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A fun little rebound date.
Relationships: Dearka Elsman/Lunamaria Hawke
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	A Simple Date

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'gone'

Luna laughed as she flopped into the booth and reached for the dessert menu. Just ice cream-- they'd eaten before the movie. Across from her, Dearka was smiling too. Gone was the awkwardness from dinner, when they'd both admitted that they knew dating was a terrible idea since they were both on the rebound.

And... that had taken the weight off, somehow. Dinner had been good, the movie funny, and they both liked the same little diner...

So it might just be for fun, and Luna was pretty sure that was what they both needed.

Along with some ice cream.


End file.
